


Please Say a Proper Farewell

by adoreity



Series: Love is a Hurricane [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Law and Luffy defeated Kaido, Lowercase because i'm lazy to use caps, Luffy and Law Separates, Luffy and Law's alliance is over, Luffy just don't want to say goodbye, M/M, Mild Angst (kinda), Reluctant farewell, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreity/pseuds/adoreity
Summary: Luffy and Law's alliance is over. And just when Luffy finally had the last opportunity to say what he really felt, all those words were left unsaid when Law eventually turned around and walked out of his sight before he could utter a single word.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Love is a Hurricane [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082090
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Please Say a Proper Farewell

luffy has never been in love before. having labeled as asexual by his friends and unconsciously rejecting girls that has fallen in love with him (in which sanji strongly disagrees, and would be willing to hurt the male if he continues to reject in exaggeration)―luffy never really had interest. to girls, is probably what he meant―because just when he met trafalgar law who happened to form an alliance with him, he was starting to feel the same thing hancock has been doing during his stay on amazon lily. 

luffy did not pay any attention at first. as it is probably just a mere speculation, and him being overly attached starting from their adventures on punk hazard until finally beating kaido. who wouldn't? luffy thought it's completely normal to get attached to someone you already treat as a trusted ally―to feel flattered every time law would accolade him for things that is totally unexpected, or when law would protect him from all the consequences he arose for―it's normal, _isn't it?_

but tonight was unexpectedly somber night for luffy to experience. he could see law packing most of his stuffs inside his room, getting ready to leave the sunny at dawn and come back to his own submarine. the straw hat had already sent law off a couple of times and separated temporarily so he shouldn't have minded. but this time, with the fact of their alliance getting over embedded on his mind, he couldn't help but feel unwilling. 

and not wanting to feel any more of the stirred up emotions, luffy decided to kill most of his time by wandering around the sunny (mostly just bothering his crew members), but never inside the infirmary where law is currently staying. he went along with usopp to catch fish during the night (which was completely odd). and when getting bored, he would go and ask robin what book she is reading, go to nami to ask if they are close to their destination, check franky's improvements for the ship, and eat with sanji's cooking that's cooked just for him. 

but none of these had made luffy completely distracted before he realized that he needed to sort it out and talk. _**what exactly is it that he feel?**_

zoro is probably a decent member to talk about it to. robin sure is trusted, but he never really wanted to mess up robin's little time of dreamland. she seemed happy to be disturbed, and zoro is just the right person―drinking sake at the far corner of the deck before luffy would come and sit beside him.

"zoro," luffy called out, crossing his legs and not looking towards the aforementioned male's direction, knowing he's listening to his call. and zoro, much more observant upon the sudden change of luffy's voice and behavior (him not being as jubilant as before). 

"what is it, luffy?" zoro questioned after a whole gobble of his favorite sake, a sigh of satisfaction escaping from his lips as a few drops fell at the corner down to his chin, waiting patiently for luffy to figure out what he _actually_ wants to say to him. 

"our alliance is over," luffy started to what's obvious and zoro still couldn't quiet catch the straw hat's point. "law will leave later at dawn." 

zoro knew that fact already, having to discuss it with the whole crew the day before the departure and announce that their alliance is over, and there's no point of law staying longer when they have accomplished their goal. the straw hats didn't mind, going along with the captain's decisions and currently act as normal as they could before they would part ways. surely there are times where law had helped them, and times where they helped him―it was an exchange of offers to whoever needed help, they formed a bond after all. 

it's just that, their captain seems to be getting more attached to that sturdy string of a bond, totally unable to let go. that's the few catch zoro had caught when luffy just started. he had a few thoughts in mind, and if he is somehow right, then it would be a problem for luffy and the crew.

"an alliance is different from friendship, luffy," zoro just had to remind him again, just like how the crew has been reminding him after the announcement of forming an alliance with the heart pirates during their stay on punk hazard. it seemed like it never really crossed luffy's mind that much, probably to the point that he did not give a care and continued along, treating him as his nakama he wanted to also protect especially during dressrosa.

it seems like it was the shallow case, but in deeper understanding of luffy's chaotic emotions, then he could say that he probably dragged law into a much more deeper connection to the point where had to get confused especially during passed nights when he couldn't sleep. 

"law is my _friend!_ if he needed help even if our alliance is over then i would help him," somehow along luffy's declaration, which was actually the truth and not spoken out of bravado, it seemed wrong to say that law is just a friend. 

"you're from the same generation as him, luffy. he might be aiming to become the king of the pirates and you'll have to fight him someday," zoro emphasized another obvious possibility, seeing through a few hops ahead towards the near future and obviously seeing how law was supposed to be luffy's natural rival, and is actually one. "that will speak trouble. don't be too soft, captain." 

_don't be too soft._ zoro is obviously right and has already taken almost all of the points from the start. luffy doesn't even have to argue―zoro being his guide especially during times where he could falter as a captain. and it wasn't so wrong to ask advices from him, just a little more harsh if he were to receive it—a slap of realization that he's been messing up from the start.

but still.

"i just can't say goodbye, that's all," luffy concluded, as if it was actually the case when it's just partly correct. he stood up from his seat, fixed his crooked hat, before he could excuse himself to zoro. after all, he can't expect anyone to understand him when even he, himself, can't comprehend the way he felt. a night in solitude would be just fine. 

"i'm kinda tired now, zoro. i'll go to bed first," luffy reasoned, his left hand still at the top of his straw hat as he faintly smiled, sauntering away from the green-haired and heading towards his room—to contemplate, think of everything out of frustration and bamboozlement instead of peacefully falling to his dreamland.

* * *

"luffy! wake up, luffy!"

luffy slowly fluttered his eyes open, squinting to adjust from the light before nami's figure came lucid in sight. he accidentally fell asleep, probably from too much thinking before he was woken up by nami who stood in front of him with a disbelief expression.

luffy sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as another yawn escaped. "is it morning, nami?" luffy questioned along the way, everything still unclear for him to register fully.

"it's dawn! we've arrived at the island and law is—"

_that's right. law! how can he forget that?_

luffy shot back to reality as fast as the struck of nami's lightning, acting as if he were never asleep as he hopped out of the bed in panic, not really knowing whether law had already left and he missed his departure. or if he was too late and all the preparations he thought would be for naught. 

leaving nami behind, he ran towards the hallways of the sunny until he finally reached the deck, seeing law standing with his sword held tight and with the same hat he's been wishing to wear on his head. law seemed like he's been waiting for him, the sky turning into cerulean with a hint of gold dusted—the sun rising up east, their ship anchored but it seems like law's crew members are nowhere at sight.

"finally awake, mugiwara-ya?" law asked after seeing the other captain stand in front, raven-colored hair all over the place as he stared at him. how strange, luffy's emotions seems to be much stronger for him to even suppress.

_his heart feels tight. he can't breathe._

"uh.. yeah, i thought i was gonna miss seeing you leave," luffy awkwardly laughed it off, scratching his head as his heart continues to tighten. not in pain or anything related, but in _lament,_ unable to really say the word "farewell" or at least wish him to have a safe voyage.

luffy still hasn't really figured out what to exactly say when they would exchange parting words. he doesn't have any idea to what exactly do once law made it to land and turn his back away from the sunny. he doesn't know the exact words to describe what he actually felt, or to know what he actually wants to say—all that's clear is that he doesn't want his torao to leave.

all those days he remembered how it may appear as if law had hated him with all of his being. he ended up ruining his thorough plans and tactics and would up on a head-on fight with him. he remembered how law would eventually sleep on the deck, or how excited he could get upon the mention of ninjas or comics that he had read since he was a child.

all this time luffy thought that law was a heartless, cold and insensitive jerk but was later changed when he appeared to save his life in marineford. there are times where law could actually smile and laugh along with him once in a while—greater than the value of money, gold and diamonds—it is one of luffy's treasure that he never really want anyone to steal.

_the memories he had with him during the alliance._

"now then, i'll be going."

there's just a few more pain that luffy never really wanted to feel. he could take in punches, devil fruits that are capable of reaching his demise, cuts, stabs—he could face a lot of formidable enemies and had been through the gates of death—it seems like the feeling that's been eating him alive from the inside in this moment seems to be much more unbearable.

he can't heal from chopper's medicine, from bandages that are wrapped around him—nothing could heal such _loneliness._

luffy still had a lot of things to say as the others already started saying their goodbyes. he wanted to recall the moment when he saw him from punk hazard, thank him from all the trouble when he saved his life during marineford, thank him for all the plans he gave for the sake of their mission to carry.

he wanted to say how law looked so good and carefree whenever he laughs, too. he wants to wish him to laugh more often and at least loosen his guard.

but when none of these words escaped from his lips, or when he took all the courage he mustered to roll it up away from his tongue, it seems like it's not going to work. he's been wasting another minute when the crew's goodbyes died down. the only one that's left is him, law looking at him as their eyes met.

_luffy was coiled with so much refusal._

totally impuissant, luffy could only do nothing but unclench his jaw, uncurl his fist and flash a smile. there's nothing that he could really do, right? he can't force law to stay a little bit longer, _that would be selfish and stupid,_ and the least he could do to at least make this memorable is to say goodbye without any hint of not wanting to.

he still wanted to say the words he's been urging to say. but he had no time, the sky continuing to get a little bit brighter after each minute passes—luffy just understood.

_"take care, torao."_

it could mean to a lot of things. it could mean how much he wanted law to take care during their own journey. he wanted him to know that he should never skip his meals and sleep on time. he wanted him to laugh as frequent as he could, spend time with his own crew members and indulge to the beauty of his own adventure. he wanted him to sail forward, becoming a great captain.

he wanted to tell him how much he cares. he wanted him to know that despite zoro's recent warnings, he'll save him and discard their status. he doesn't care if they'd end up as rivals, or if they won't see each other anymore. if he doesn't have anyone to bother and annoy to every morning, no one to yell a "torao".

as long as they are sailing on the same sea, it'll be fine. 

_he wanted him to know that he loves him._

although left unsaid, luffy doesn't think it was too bad. after a bittersweet feeling of the breeze of the dawn, and probably not a proper farewell to even start with—he wanted law to understand all the words that were supposed to be uttered in a single sentence.

and somehow, law did fathom. leaving the sunny and making it to the land. waving hands, an exchange of warm smiles—setting sail, turning away. 

tears shed, but more on fulfillment.


End file.
